plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Electric Blueberry (PvZH)
:For the version in Plants vs. Zombies 2, see Electric Blueberry. 250px |strength = 0 |health = 5 |cost = 5 |set = Event |class = Kabloom |tribe = Berry Plant |ability = After combat here: Do 6 damage to a random Zombie or the Zombie Hero. |flavor text = Does she strike a "random" Zombie with her lightning? Really? Or is she settling an old, unspoken score?|trait = None}} Electric Blueberry is an event plant card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 5 to play, and has 5 . It does not have any traits, and its ability does 6 damage to a random zombie or the zombie hero after the initial combat if it does not get destroyed in the process. Electric Blueberry was introduced in update 1.12.6, along with Shamrocket, Plucky Clover, Spyris, Leprechaun Imp, and Bonus Track Buckethead. It will be craftable in a future update. On February 21st to February 28th, players could buy a Time Travel Bundle with Electric Blueberry. On March 7th to March 14th, Electric Blueberry became available through the Weekly Event system for 1,000 Tickets. Origins It is based on the plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2 with the same name and appearance. Statistics *'Class:' Kabloom *'Tribe:' Berry Plant *'Traits: '''None *'Ability:' '''After combat here:' Do 6 damage to a random Zombie or the Zombie Hero. *'Set: '''Event Card description ''Does she strike a "random" Zombie with her lightning? Really? Or is she settling an old, unspoken score? Update history Update 1.12.6 *Added to the game. Strategies With Electric Blueberry is a very powerful plant to use, being able to do massive damage of 6 to your opponent or their zombies. Spudow synergizes well with it, as he can give it protection with Team-Up plants, as well as let it gain strength with Spineapple, which gives it reliable defense on its own. Solar Flare can also use Electric Blueberry well, being able to heal it with 2nd-Best Taco of All Time. Nightcap can Bounce zombies in its way, while Captain Combustible can boost it, allowing it to attack zombies and take more hits. If you have Sergeant Strongberry in your deck, you can play that first and then Electric Blueberry so they can do 8 damage to a zombie, which is enough to defeat most zombies. Take note that Electric Blueberry's ability hits your opponent if there are no zombies on the field. Electric Blueberry does have some downsides, though. The first downside is that it has no strength, which means it is naturally vulnerable to Rolling Stone and Weed Spray, but it can easily be solved by boosting it with tricks like Fertilize or Berry Angry. Another downside is that its ability is luck-based as well, so you should not solely depend on it to handle your threats. Therefore, if you want Electric Blueberry to aim at a target you want, try to destroy other zombies to increase your chances. The third downside is that it takes a long time to destroy groups, due to its ability hitting only one zombie at a time. Against This plant is a huge threat if left alone, and should be prioritized to be destroyed. Using high-strength zombies or Deadly zombies are a great way of dealing with this plant. Due to its lack of strength, Hearty heroes can also deal with it easily by playing Rolling Stone or Weed Spray. If all else fails, bouncing it with Backyard Bounce, Pogo Bouncer or Zombot Stomp is also a viable idea, due to its high cost. You can also use Squirrel Herder to destroy Electric Blueberry instantly, as it is a part of the berry tribe. However, Spudow can play to destroy Squirrel Herder before she can activate her ability. While it is luck-based, you can spam cheap zombies like Tennis Champ to have a higher chance of avoiding damage from its ability. However, Sour Grapes can ruin this strategy unless many of your spammed zombies have at least 2 health. Having the field full of Shielded zombies such as or sports zombies protected by Zombie Coach can also almost negate the ability of Electric Blueberry. Gallery IMG_2782.png|Electric Blueberry's statistics Electric Blueberry (aka Fairy27) Card.jpg|Electric Blueberry's card IMG_2776.png|Electric Blueberry's grayed-out card in the collection IMG_2777.png|Electric Blueberry's grayed-out card with an info button IMG_3045.png|Electric Blueberry's card with the "New!" icon IMG_3046.png|Electric Blueberry's card with the "New!" icon and the info button IMG_2781.png|Electric Blueberry on the advertisement for the Time Travel Bundle Electric Blueberry in Weekly Events Ads.png|Electric Blueberry on the advertisement for the Weekly Events IMG_2780.png|Electric Blueberry on the advertisement for the Time Travel Bundle ElectricBlueberryNotificiation.png|A notification about Electric Blueberry being available in the Time Travel Bundle IMG_3048.png|A notification about Electric Blueberry being available to obtain from a Weekly Event IMG_3047.png|A notification about time running out to obtain Electric Blueberry from a Weekly Event (note how it is mistakenly referred to as a male) Locust Swarms Are Destroying Fairy27's EB.jpg|Locust Swarm being used on Electric Blueberry DedtricSourberry.png|Electric Blueberry destroyed Zip.png|Electric Blueberry activating its ability Zap-1.png|Electric Blueberry's ability damaging Professor Brainstorm Say Goodbye to my Rolling Stone Fairy27 =P.jpg|Rolling Stone being used on Electric Blueberry HDEB.png|HD Electric Blueberry ElectricBlueberryCardImage.png|Electric Blueberry's card image electricblueber65.jpg|Electric Blueberry with 6 /5 Electric Bluberry in ticket bar..png|Electric Blueberry on the Weekly Event Ticket bar Nibbled Fairy27.jpg|Nibble being used on Electric Blueberry Old ElectricBlueberryStatsUpcoming.png|Electric Blueberry's statistics Trivia *It is one of two Berry cards to have no initial strength, the other being Hibernating Beary. *It is one of two Event cards to be in the Berry Tribe, the other being Jolly Holly. *On its card image, one of its leaves is mistakenly placed in front of the berry rather than the back, where it appears in-game and in all promotional artwork. *It is mistakenly referred to as a male in a notification. *In terms of tickets, it is the cheapest event card, at 1,000 tickets per card. Category:Event cards Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Kabloom cards Category:Berry cards Category:Cards